Snape's sweetest sin
by Kimberline149
Summary: Snape and Hermione love story that starts out innocent but quickly turns sexy! I claim no rights to Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Hermione sat in the middle of the common room studying for their upcoming potions quiz, when she looked at the time.

"Shit!" Hermione exclaimed when she realized she was already ten minutes late to potions.

"It's not that big a deal you're his top student I'm sure he'll let you slide 'Mione." Ron replied trying to get her to stop fussing.

"I've got to go! We can study after lunch!" She promised running to potions. Hermione had never been late to a class before, much less to potions. She huffed as she came to the dreaded classroom. She hated him. He always studied her more closely; if she messed up he would instantly notice and ridicule her. Just as she reached for the knob the door flew open.

"And just why were you late miss Granger? This had better be worth my time." Snape said, coldly staring her down.

"I-I just got caught up in my studies." She replied. She hated how he made her stutter.

"Of course, Miss Granger always nose in a book." He said rolling his eyes, "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"That isn't fair!" She exclaimed angrily.

"You'll also need to come after super for detention and to make up your test." He hissed. She just nodded and stomped into the class waiting for the bell to ring. She checked the clock which was above his head begging the bell to ring. When it did she noticed Snape was starring at her. She starred back hatefully, but noticed…his eyes weren't full of hate. His beautifully dark eyes looked full of sorrow and desire. She shook the thought off as best as she could and continued her day. When suppertime came she sat at the end closest to the teachers. When Snape entered he took the seat closest to her at the teachers table. They starred at each other the entire time. Hermione felt strange…did she have feelings for that monster!? No…someone as smart as her could never have feelings for him…and he knew that.

Snape POV

I watch her. I watch her every day. God she's perfect. What am I saying she's a fucking student Severus! Today I went into her mind. While she sat there in class starring at me, she knows. She knows I watch her. She looked into my eyes and saw it all. She just doesn't know it's all because of her. I want her. As I sat down I noticed she was on the opposite end of her usual table. Perfect! I can't ever take my eyes off of her anyway, she might as well be closer…but why the sudden change? Can she feel the attraction? No. I have to go figure out her test. I stood and walked to my classroom, brushing past her as I left. I hope she noticed. I think I know what her test will be over.

Hermione POV

He left! He strode in, sat down, and left without eating! *sigh* at least we shared a few looks…no. He's your teacher! Stop thinking like that! Oh well, I mean I need some sort of fantasy right? I wonder why he left. I always catch him staring…so why would he leave now? Maybe he doesn't want me to know? I don't know but whatever the reason I was tired of playing games. I rose and followed the same path he had taken. It was time to take my test… and to resolve this problem. I opened the door to his class and walked in. He fumbled quickly with some papers and handed them to me.

"I apologize; I had no spare copies so I had to scratch this one up quickly." He said in his dark silky voice.

"Oh. It's okay. I'm sure your handwriting is neat." I said before taking the test, "Does it matter where I sit?"

He turned slightly pink which was obvious because of his pale features. "Uh…just pull a chair up to the front of my desk." His eye flickered darkly, "I mean I wouldn't want you cheating." I went over and pulled a chair forward. God he was gorgeous up close. How in the world am I supposed to focus with him this close? Our legs just a few inches apart…no focus on the test! I started reading, simple enough directions like always. Mostly potion recipes and a bonus question on the back. I vigorously started writing.

Snape POV

I watched her eyes scan the test and that smart witch smile crawl across her face. I knew this was too easy for her, but luckily I'm the only potions teacher. I saw her finishing up the main of the test and look up at me from under her curly ginger hair. I flashed my evil smirk. She turned as red as her hair just like always and continued with the bonus questions. I wanted to know her answer. This should be interesting.

Hermione POV

That smile! Ugh! Why can't I just hate him!? God that smile though…does he know what it does to me? He can't, that's impossible. My hormones did though! Shit! Just the smile, my smile could easily turn me on. I knew it too well; he gave it to me when I first walked in. That was my smile and mine only. Focus! You're taking a test for god's sake! I glanced once more to see his smile and began reading the bonus question. …This is the only handwritten part of the quiz. I read the question over and over again…was he serious? I could feel him watching for my reaction. My wetness began pooling between my legs. The question read: "Is there any problems in this class or something I should change for a better class?" Shit! I scribbled down my first thought: "Maybe if you could work more one on one with your students they could…focus more." Seems obvious enough, I slid the paper over to him staring him in the eye the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape POV

She stared at me as she slid me the paper. I took it and flipped to the back page already knowing the first ones would be correct. I read her answer and looked at her eyes…did she mean? No she couldn't! I checked it and wrote: "Maybe you could give me an example sometime?" and marked 100% before handing it back. She smiled at the grade and leaned over the desk slightly pointing to the bonus question.

"When exactly would you like me to help you with this?" She asked innocently and when the words left her mouth I felt all of my fight leave my body. My cock hardened instantly and I pressed my lips passionately to hers. She was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted! She pulled away quickly.

"Professor Snape!" She yelled, "How dare you have the nerve to lay your cold lips on mine!" I stood the best I could hiding my erection and uttered,

"Hermione I am so sorry I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me I don't know what happened to me!" was as far as I got before she climbed onto the desk on her hands and knees.

"Tisk-tisk how naughty of you Severus! I have no choice but to punish you!" She whispered shoving me back into my chair. How in the name of Merlin is this happening!? She climbed off the desk shoving her shoes to the side and taking down her hair. I throbbed at the hope of her getting undressed and she noticed.

"Severus! Where are your manners?" she asked taking her tie off slowly.

"I am dreadfully sorry Hermione; you obviously are the one with all of the experience." I laughed at her.

"Severus you're adorable!" She smiled the happiest I've ever seen her. I stopped laughing.

"And what is so adorable about teasing your teacher?" I asked sternly but broke into a smile.

"Severus! I've never seen you smile like this much less laugh!" She said bubbly but before I could reply she pressed herself into my lap kissing me aggressively. I kissed her back letting my tongue find hers. She ground her chest into mine.

"God you're perfect" I moaned into her mouth. She stopped abruptly obviously not wanting to.

"Snape…may I ask you something?" She asked casually as she sat on my rock hard erection with only a few clothes between us.

"Why of course. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Do you love me?" She asked avoiding eye contact. I sat staring at her. I picked up her chin until she was looking at me.

"I have only ever loved one woman before and I had my heart destroyed. I will not destroy yours by lying." I replied trying to keep eye contact.

"I see." She said standing so I wouldn't see her single tear roll down her cheek. I stood in front of her and held her in a passionate embrace making her look me in the eyes.

"I will not lie. Therefore…yes. I do love you Hermione Granger and I hope you will not break me like she did." I said and wiped the tear off on my robes. She smiled and cried more kissing me and replying with,

"I haven't loved anyone nor have I been with anyone Severus…I'm afraid but I love you too!"

"I will not hurt you, but I will say one thing. Since we have confessed I have no choice but to claim you. You Hermione Granger are now mine and I will not ever let you go. You can't be with another man, and in return I will not be with another woman. You can tell whoever you wish, but you Hermione Granger are now with Severus Snape understood?" I asked seriously.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" She smiled and kissed me to seal the deal, "But you're mine for the night." She hissed grabbing my throbbing erection and palming me threw my robes and licking my neck making me throb even harder. She pulled her hand away and I bucked toward her missing the friction. The bell rang.

"Ms. Granger tonight I will be claiming you entirely. You had better be in my chambers on time and I expect you to be in more appropriate clothing." I growled in her ear and shoved her toward her next class.

Hermione POV

Oh. My. God. I just did that, and I couldn't be happier! I practically skipped to my next class! I sat in divination next to Ron and spaced out the whole time.

"Are you coming for dinner?" Ron asked noticing my mood.

"No I have to study" And ran toward my room before he could question me. Once in I had to decide what to wear…or what not to wear. I decided to go with black boy shorts and a black bra under my shortest black dress. I grabbed my robe and hurried to his room. I've never been to his room…his I'm sure beautiful bedroom. I went down to the hall that he gave me directions to. At the end of the hall was a small secluded door to the side. Leaning on that door was the most handsome sight I've ever seen. Severus was standing in the doorway wearing his tighter robes and I prayed nothing underneath. I walked in acting as if he wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

He aggressively hit my ass as I passed. I studied his chamber. It was simple, a large black silky bed with two closets. I went over, closed the door and began to study his closets. One contained ingredients while the other held robes and books. Most of them were lessons planned and yearbooks…but one was different. It was dark read and spellbound shut. He flicked his want whispering something and it opened. It was me, all of it. Pictures, grades, essays, and even a few random projects since I was a first year! I am now sixteen. The most recent was the test I had done yesterday. He made copies of his favorite assignments and kept it to look back at! All the pictures waving and jumping some even mad. I especially loved the one with me, Harry and Ron standing with Snape standing directly behind me scowling but his eye full of joy. From all of this new information I should've felt nervous but instead I felt honored and treasured. He really did love me. I closed the book and ran over to him hugging him.

"How long have you felt this way Severus?" I asked happily.

"Since I first laid eyes on you," He said stroking my cheek. "Now and forever." I hugged him tighter then backed up to face him. Holding his hands I asked,

"Is this allowed?" He looked at me and sighed.

"Some may not see you like I do. You're sixteen now. A young woman in my eyes, but others may see you as a child."

"We could ask Albus if it's allowed…but what if he says no?" I asked; sadness in my throat. Snape looked at nothing as if Albus had no right to tell him no.

"Well it is your choice who you love therefore if he says no it will be our beautiful secret." He responded kissing me passionately. "So what do you choose Ms. Granger?" He asked silkily.

"We will ask tomorrow, but his answer won't matter." I said smiling and pulling him onto the bed over me. "Remember what you said, tonight I'm yours." At this he growled and attacked my neck kissing and biting me. I unbuttoned his robes revealing his pale ivory skin.

"God you can't be real!" I moaned as he licked my neck. He gave me a curious look and asked,

"Whatever could you mean?" I touched and ran my nails down his muscled and scarred chest breathless at the sight. He rolled over to where I was on top, mounting his waist. I felt his hard erection throbbing against my wet core and squeaked at the sudden closeness. I crawled lower unbuckling his dress pants and pulled them down to reveal his tented black boxers. I inhaled quickly and whispered,

"You're going to split me in two!" He threw his head back and laughed at my expression; running his hands up my sides.

"I shall pop your cherry and will be pleasing you highly but I don't plan on hurting you. Though I must warn you, after having me no other man will be able to compare. If you aren't ready we can wait." He said beginning to slide out from under me. I ground into his waist making him buck and stop immediately.

"I want you, all of you. I want to be yours. I want you to claim me. I don't want another man to even think I'm single. I want you to be my first and I to be your last." I said.

"As you wish." He said and stood us both up. He unbuttoned my robes revealing my short tight night dress.

Snape POV

I threw her robe to the ground and studied her. She looked shy but I couldn't look away. I slithered behind her and slowly unzipped her dress, kissing each new area of skin revealed. I hit her panty line and took off her dress completely. She toed out of her shoes and turned to me. I looked down at her perfectly sized and perfectly perky breasts. I'd imagined her like this countless times when I pleased myself but this was completely different. I could touch her, feel her, and fuck her! I promised my word that I would be gentle, but I had a feeling she'd shortly want it rough. Watching her stand and squirm as a chill rolled by was beautiful. I wanted to savor this moment but she wasn't having it. She looked at my hard on and then into my eyes. I saw her eye change from innocence to pure hunger. She shoved me onto the bed and palmed me threw my boxers. She licked my chest down to the line of my boxers and gently pulled them off with her teeth. I moaned and tried to move her back to my throbbing but she took her time gently licking at my head and balls. I wrapped my hand in her hair and made her go down on me gently but quickly. She got the rhythm and I let go. She started gently sucking the head then took all of me into her mouth. I moaned out,

"Are you sure this is your first time?" She rolled her eyes and nibbled me making me buck farther down her throat almost gagging her. She got stronger and faster strokes using one hand on my dick and the other massaging my balls. I felt myself hitting the breaking point and came in her mouth. The load was huge but she swallowed every drop leaving me clean.

"Tasty." She said wiping her pretty pink lips. Before she could mount me I flipped her onto the bed and growled,

"Now now I wouldn't want to be rude now would I? I must return the favor of course!" I ripped off her bra and panties leaving them in shreds on the floor. I fondled one breast and ran my tongue up her thigh gently running my tongues over her folds. She thrusted wanting more but I wasn't nearly finished. I ran my finger and tongue down her crease teasing her and gently tasting her wetness.

"How can such a naughty girl taste so sweet Hermione?" I growled attacking her breast with my teeth gently pulling and suckling. She screamed in response and ran her fingers threw my hair. I loved making her squirm. I gently slid one finger inside of her making her gasp. This was just the start. I set my main focus back to her pussy and stuck my tongue fully inside her. She squealed like the school girl she is and begged me not to stop. I pinched her nipple in one hand and rub her clit with the other. I started darting my tongue in and out of her harder and faster. She released more and more juices that I greedily drank. When she finally released she tightened around my tongue and flooded me. I couldn't resist taking it all for myself. I let her rest until she was ready again which took no less than a minute.

Hermione POV

He was a god! He had to be! I've had dreams about it but this was incredible!

"Who do you want to be on top?" He asked desire in his eye.

"I think you should be…after all you are the professor." I said smiling wickedly. He had no hesitation. He pulled me toward the end of the bed and looked at me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked with a concerned expression.

"Severus Snape if you do not fuck me until I can no longer walk I may quite likely throw a hex on you!" I growled.

"As you wish." He said smiling evilly before thrusting into me. I screamed so loud everyone in Hogwarts could've heard but neither of us cared. He eased up after the first thrust going slowly and gently but my body adjusted perfectly to his and I couldn't wait. I leaned up and kissed him whispering in his ear,

"I want you to fuck me so hard everyone in Hogwarts will know who Hermione's master is." He looked at me in pure shock, then wild determination. He clawed the bed and started fucking me full force, full speed. The bed was slamming against the wall so hard it knocked a picture off. I wrapped my arms around him clawing at his back. He'd have a whole different kind of scratches in the morning! He kissed me sticking his tongue out licking and biting my bottom lip. He adjusted us slightly and thrust even more deeply into me making me scream his name.

"OH MY GOD SEVERUS!"

"Yes scream my name let everyone know Hermione Granger is now claimed inside and out by Snape!" He hissed in my ear.

"I'm Snape's dirty Gryffindor girl!" I screamed even louder. Snape got faster as I began to tighten around him. "I'm gonna cum Snape!" I tightened my grip on him.

"Cum, cum for me and scream my name!" He yelled.

"SEVERUS!" I screamed as I came the most passionately I ever have. He thrust into me one last time filling me completely.

"Fuck Hermione!" He growled and laid down still holding onto me. I kissed him and breathlessly said,

"I'd like to see Dumbledore say no to us! The whole school has heard now!"

"Don't worry if anything I'll be looked at as the creepy old man fucking his student…and I couldn't be happier."


End file.
